Never Again
by Android Master
Summary: When Legolas and Thranduil take a visit to Rivendel, their journey there isn't so pleasing. One of their own has betrayed them. Elrond, Estel/Aragorn, and the Twins find themselves valuable to unraveling these strange events. Read and Review?
1. Ambush

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

I have two stories going I will write for both - no worries, **review and share your thoughts?**

_Find updates on my Tumblr account ( android-master . tumblr . com/ __ )_

On a side note: Yes I have _Morfindiel_ and _Hithon_ in this story as I do my other one. NO they are not the same in both. Same looks, same personality, DIFFERENT ROLES.**  
><strong>

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the **translation of them at the bottom**.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 1: Ambush**

* * *

><p>Weary horses trekked upon the cold dirt floor. Each step was like a drum, one hoof pounding the ground after the other. In all there was twelve riders making their way through the dark Mirkwood forest under the gleaming moonlight.<p>

Two of most importance rode in the middle of this strange party; similar in looks but different with their motions. The older one looked tired and agitated, while the one much younger was full of life. He longed to slap the reins down and move at a faster pace – eager to reach their set destination.

"Patience, ion-nin." Thranduil sighed, shaking his head at the young elf.

His son gave off a huff of annoyance. "Ada, the trip would be shorter if only we move faster." Legolas complained.

His father chuckled and said; "Eager to see Estel, it seems."

"-and all of Rivendell, of course." The blonde elf added, smiling up at the stars.

The pair had not visited the Elven place for quite some time. It was hard for Thranduil to take leave from his duties in Mirkwood, much less let his son go without him. In secret he feared for the boy due to past times when Legolas took a journey – not always coming back unscathed.

Legolas was at an age where Thranduil couldn't use it as an excuse anymore not for him to go off on his own though, for he has been for a while. He was an excellent bowman, capable of doing much more than train. However still young he felt his son to be. He would never think of him as anything more than an Elfling.

"Something troubles you?" Legolas asked, breaking his father from his thoughts.

"Nothing to bear upon you penneth." He replied quickly. With a sigh he gave into the elf's icy blue eyes, "Go and ride ahead. But not too far!"

Legolas hesitated, not completely satisfied with the answer, but after a moment slapped down the reins in his excited palms and kicked the horse onward. In a moment the last tips of his blonde hair faded into the darkened path.

"You really think it to be safe hir-nin?" said a dark haired elf riding up beside the King.

"He will be fine, Morfindiel." Thranduil replied, more to himself than anyone. "I had to let him do something to stop fidgeting." He stared ahead into the dark forest that he has known so well. Known well enough the dangers that lie here as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Legolas felt better the moment his horse gained flight. He watched as the light of the torches disappeared behind him and darkness enclosed around the elf. He knew the path well enough to ride without sight; all thanks to his many trips to Rivendell. Of course, not all with permission.

He let his mind stray into the times when he would sneak away and visit Aragorn and the Twins. They would test their skills against one another in battle and stalk the many halls of Lord Elrond's home, searching for each other in a game.

In the morning Elrond would sigh at the presence of the Elf Prince and return him home with guards at his side. He would return to find his father in a tired and stressful state, and get scowled at before receiving a loving hug. Good times.

He couldn't wait to reach Rivendell.

Yet lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the faint glimmer among the trees. However, he didn't have as lucky as a time – for the ones with the light noticed him. Just as planned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ah, the young Prince as ridden ahead of the group. Good old Thranduil letting his boy have a little fun." A voice laughed in mockery, hidden secretly in the bushes.

A silver haired elf ordered his men to cease the flaming torches, and thus they did. They relied only on the moonlight as they made out the rider's silhouette.

"Quick, you know the plan!" The elf hissed and unsheathed his delicate dagger. The moon reflected its black handle and it softly laid its eyes upon the silver blade. He could imagine it dripping with the blood of his victim and felt a sweet sensation ripple through his body.

'_You asked for this, hir-nin.'_ He whispered to himself and slowly crept out onto the pathway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Legolas slowed his pace, remembering the words of his father. Though it irritated him he respected the wisdom of the elf King and decided not to go any farther. Impatient, he peered around the forest listening to the rustling of the trees.

Yet there was something different about them. Almost as if they were screaming at him to run, run with the speed of light. He found this odd but didn't dwell on it. He knew he had to stay where he was until his father and the other elves arrived.

_Snap!_

A twig cried out in pain to his left and his head instantly shot to the side. Slowly he moved his hands to his ivy knives, ready and waiting.

He waited, and waited. Yet not another sound was heard. _'Don't be so tense.'_ He scolded himself and withdrew his grip from the blades.

It was almost instantly when he did that did an ambush begin.

A figure of the night leaped from the shadowy bushes and tackled the unsuspecting elf. Legolas yelped in surprise as he fell from the saddle of his horse to the ground. The horse reared up with a cry of freight and sprinted off back towards the direction of his father – carrying his bow and quiver with it.

However, he didn't stay on the ground for long. Legolas was swift and jumped to his nimble feet, twisting his knives out in front to face his attacker.

The moment the moonlight revealed the enemy's face his heart dropped to his stomach.

"Hithon?"

The silver haired elf gave the boy a menacing smile and he lashed out with his deadly dagger. Legolas dropped to the floor and rolled off to the side, then jumped back upon his feet.

"I go by Vehiron now!" Hithon spat and waved his hand in the air as if signaling.

That is exactly what it was; a signal.

Instantly more elves shouted their battle cries and dropped from the overhanging trees, posing another threat to the elf Prince.

"Why?" Legolas asked, not wanting to believe what his eyes were seeing.

He whipped around and blocked a blow from an elf and kicked him backwards, bringing his knives around to block another. Legolas held out his longest but he was overwhelmed by the enemies soon enough. There were too many to take on.

The elves leaped and wrestled him onto the ground, binding his wrists and ankles to make sure he wouldn't dare escape.

Vehiron walked over and took a handful of the Prince's hair, yanking it to bring him to his knees. Legolas didn't give the satisfaction of crying out – no matter how it hurt.

"Boys, he looks too well kempt. Give his dear ada something to look at when he arrives."

The devilish elves cheered and took their turns kicking or slashing the elf with their blades, while Vehiron stood over laughing into the night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thranduil knew something was wrong. It was a feeling within that told him the forest held a new danger within it tonight. He slowed his horse to a stop and listened, waiting for a sound of some kind.

"Mofindiel, something is wrong-" he started, but was cut off by the pounded of hooves.

The fiery torches casted their light upon the horse, revealing it to be his son's…but without a rider in sight.

"Legolas!" he cried out and slapped down the reins.

He was off instantly, closely followed by the guards. Morfindiel grabbed the loose reins of the Prince's horse and tied it to his own before following. He tried not to notice the bow and quiver that were strapped solitary to the horse's saddle. It meant Legolas was with only his knives – when he would be better off with his bow and arrows.

Morfindiel caught up soon to the group as they galloped across the dirt pathway. He could sense the fear and dread from the King like ocean waves. Each hitting the shore with a different passion. The King was right, something was definitely wrong.

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation<span>

- **Hir-nin**: My Lord

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy

- **Ion-nin**: My Son

- **Penneth**: Young One


	2. Unanswered Questions

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

**For Metoochocolate and iccle fairy. Thanks for the reviews!**

I have two stories going I will write for both - no worries, **review and share your thoughts?**

_Find updates on my Tumblr account ( android-master . tumblr . com/ __ )_

On a side note: Yes I have _Morfindiel_ and _Hithon_ in this story as I do my other one. NO they are not the same in both.

I will explain more about Vehiron and other unanswered questions throughout the chapters. Sorry to keep you in suspense!

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the **translation of them at the bottom**.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The King was right, something was definitely wrong. The air had turned crisp, and a faint sound of colliding metal could be heard over the night. Yet it stopped almost instantly so one might think they imagined it. However, a trick of the mind wasn't even a possibility to Thranduil.<p>

It only took them a moment's riding to come across dark silhouettes down the road. They stood still and unmoving, as if waiting for them to arrive. The King pushed his horse fasted until finally they shadow figures were within the light's view.

Almost instantly Thranduil pulled back the reins, the neigh of the horse drowning out his surprised gasp. Before their eyes was an elf with silver hair pulled back behind his head. He was clad in a black and red dressing with an evil gleam to his pale grey eyes.

Kneeling in front of the elf was Legolas, his hands and feet bound by ropes. He held a confident and expressionless look upon his face, but his body screamed in agony.

Thranduil was stunned by what they had done to his son in such a short time. The Prince's attire, once green and brown, was now stained with the blood of his fresh wounds.

He had bruises forming on his exposed skin – turning it from pale to black and blue. The worst of all was the black dagger that was held threatening close to his neck, with his head pulled viciously back by his blonde hair.

"Hithon!" Morfindiel hissed as he stopped beside the elven King.

At the mention of his name the silver haired elf smiled showing his sharp, rotting teeth, "As I told the boy here, I go by Vehiron now. That name means nothing anymore."

"Release him at once!" Thranduil bellowed, finally regaining his wits about him.

Vehiron sighed gleefully and shook his head at the ground. He nodded into the woods and at once more cruel elves came out of their hiding place, aiming their bows at the King's guards. Each responded with drawing his sword and moving in a tighter circle around Thranduil.

"I cannot release him I'm afraid," Vehiron chuckled. "You see you have something I want, and in exchange for that I will give you the boy."

"Don't give him _anything_, ada-" Legolas tried to say but was quickly silenced by a cuff on the head.

Thranduil did his best to keep calm, knowing it wouldn't help the situation to rebuke. He thought his words over cautiously - quite afraid of angering the elf who held in his hands his son's life.

He straightened his position and asked; "What is it that you require, Vehiron?"

"You know exactly what I want."

Morfindiel noticed the King tense, his position rigid and almost in a fearful manner. The dark haired elf had no idea what it was Vehiron wanted, and from the look in his eyes neither did Legolas.

An eerie silence fell over the group as if no one even dared to breathe. Even the horses were apprehensive and wearily awaited the commands of their riders.

"I no longer have it." Thranduil said at last.

The smile on Vehiron's face fell, and slowly he drew the dagger closer to the Prince's neck. Legolas drew in a quick breath of panic as the weapon softly pierced his skin, drawing light blood to the surface.

"Vehiron!" Thranduil cried out in terror, "I swear to you I do not have it!"

"Lies! Don't play games with me, especially when your son is at the mercy of my blade." The elf hissed at the King, his outrage written in ink on his face.

The two quarrelers stared each other down. Only when Thranduil's eyes strayed to Legolas did he speak once again.

"I am not lying, I speak only the truth. What you seek is no longer in my possession."

"So I see." Vehiron sighed, as if an old and tired man. "Fine, it appears that you have to think on it a while. If you truly don't have it, I expect you to find it and bring it here by the seventh dawn. Your son will stay alive until then…but I cannot promise he will be unharmed."

The elf laughed malevolently and suddenly the torches were diminished. Everything faded into darkness and the King yelped in surprise. He charged his horse forward but never met the point where the elf should have been.

After a moment of darkness the torches were relit only to show the evil elven group to have disappeared without a trace. Nothing was in sight and not a sound could be heard.

"No, Legolas!" Thranduil yelled in rage.

He looked around the forest searching but to no avail. He shook in hatred and rage, willing this to be a mere dream. Yet he knew it all too well to be a reality.

"You," he shouted at some nearby guards, "stay here and search for them. Morfindiel come with me! We need to seek Lord Elrond's help immediately."

Morfindiel hesitating in confusion, the whole exchange between the King and the elf made no sense to his ears. The King had entrusted much knowledge with him before but now he found himself at a loss.

"Hir-nin, what is it that Hith-uh-Vehiron wanted? And how can Elrond help us?" the dark haired elf asked, fumbling over the name.

The King sighed and looked away, his once fiery eyes now glazed over with ice as shadowy distance crept in. Thranduil drew in a long breath, "I will explain everything when we get there. We need to be off now, quickly!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Laughter echoed around the building as two elves sprinted down the halls. In their pursuit was a young man, drenched from head to toe in ice cold water. Though his condition was unpleasant he wore the same expression as the elves; happiness.

"You will never catch us, Estel! Especially when you are slipping about on the floor." Elrohir taunted turning sharply to the right.

His twin, Elladan, turned in the opposite direction, splitting from their small group of two just to make it all the harder for the man. They ran down separate halls and left even more sly laughter in their wake.

Aragorn slowly came to a stop, hands upon his knees, trying to catch the breath he lost when running.

"Estel, you are soaking." Said a voice from behind.

The human smiled and turned around to see none other than his father, Elrond. "Indeed ada, for they have done it again. They are getting swifter on their feet."

The elder elf laughed and nodded in agreement. For the twins had indeed grown much faster over their years. He almost felt bad for his Estel, but then again remembered all the times the roles were reversed.

"Ah, but the trick is not speed," Elrond said in secretive whisper, "it is knowing where to wait for them to spring a trap."

Aragorn smiled mischievously, but then a curious expression was painted over his face. He looked around as if expecting something to be there.

"Where are Legolas and Thranduil? Have they not arrived?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I am afraid not. Give them time – they will be here."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The last thing Legolas saw was his father before everything went dark. He felt a flash of hot white pain spread from the back of his head to the front, and after that he fell unconscious. Waking up now it felt like a horse had kicked him.

His head ached, and for a moment he couldn't even see straight. His vision was blurred over and his hearing was blocked by static. Through it though he heard a moan, but soon came to realize that it belonged to him.

After things started to clear he could tell he was lying on the ground facedown. Dirt filled his nostrils as he breathed and tried his best not to erupt into fits of sneezing. Slowly and painfully he tried to roll onto his side.

There was a soft tug on his arms. _'That's odd'_ he thought to himself. He gazed back at his hands to see his wrists still bound. This time though it was by a chain, with an extension tied neatly to a tree. He struggled against the restraints fiercely, panic starting welling up inside.

"Ah, I see you are awake." Chuckled a voice, belonging to Vehiron.

The silver haired elf stood over him with that same menacing smile on his face.

"Where am I? Where is my father?" Legolas spat, desperately wanting to lash out at the elf.

"I presume he is heading to Rivendell. As for where you are, I will keep it a secret. Secrets are always more fun."

The last thing he heard was laughing before the world once again became dark.

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation<span>

- **Hir-nin**: My Lord

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy


	3. Rivendell

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

**For The Awesome One and Wtiger5. Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the Elvish/Elfish Mistake. My spellchecker hates any words related to or involving 'elf'.  
><strong>

I have two stories going I will write for both - no worries, **review and share your thoughts?**

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the translation of them at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 3: Rivendell**

* * *

><p>Finally after an hour of chasing the twins around all of Rivendell, Aragorn had managed to catch at least one of them. He took the advice of Lord Elrond and waited behind a corner of which he knew none other than Elrohir will soon turn. The minute he heard the rushed footsteps of the elf he leaped into the hallway and tackled his brother – bringing them both to the floor with a crash.<p>

Elrohir squeaked out in surprise when he hit the ground and felt the air escape from his lungs. He tried his best to regain his footing but the prepared human was far too fast. Aragorn had successfully gotten to his own feet and latched a firm grip on the elf.

"Ah! Now you will finally pay for your crimes."

"Please Estel, let's be reasonable. You are more than dry by now so no harm no foul, correct?"

Aragorn laughed with a fake tone of cruelty. "Sorry dear brother, but I have something special planned for you." He practically dragged the elf down the hall by his tunic, while Elrohir desperately tied to squirm out of his grasp.

"First," Aragorn said quickly coming to a stop, "we need to catch Elladan."

He started to walk again, each step sending off sparks of glee; until yet again he stopped in his tracks. "And you are going to help me do that." He added quickly, and they were off for the last time.

However, they didn't make it very far when a small, petite, young female elf practically ran into the two. She backed away with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry!" She apologized and brushed them off.

"It's alright, an honest mistake." Aragorn said, with a dip of his head in greeting. "Mind telling us why you are in such a hurry?"

She stopped brushing immediately and stood at attention, "Oh yes! Lord Elrond sent me to fetch you two. The message was to tell you that…oh, that they have spotted King Thranduil on the distance! They should be arriving any moment now."

A wide smiled spread across the human's face, while Elrohir knew exactly what this meant and tried to cower away. Aragorn nodded and thanked the she-elf, before turning to his brother.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying right by me! Now things have gotten fair; Legolas will help us catch Elladan and then both of you will feel my wrath of vengeance."

Elrohir whimpered just imagining what he had in store for him and his twin. Knowing Estel he could think of many things – the most likely choice would require buckets of water to get even.

Still though, despite any silly games, the two ran eagerly out of the building. For the time being they forgot all sense of manners or delicacy and just straight out bolted outside. The two were happy to finally hear news of their Elven friend at last.

They could make out the clear forms of Elrond, Elladan, and other various elves gathered around the courtyard. Aragorn had to resist the urge to lunge out for the other twin and continue his pace to the front. Some things held more importance over others.

He took his position next to Elrond. He didn't have to squint his eyes too hard to make out the shapes of coming riders. Yet there was something odd about the whole ordeal. There were hardly as many elves as one would expect them to bring. He could make out only six as they galloped toward them.

"Something is wrong." Elrond announced; his voice in a barely audible whisper.

Aragorn turned to face his father, "What do you mean? What is it?" he questioned. Yet no reply was received.

It took a matter of minutes for the riders to reach them, with Thranduil taking the lead of his small group. Their horses huffed with the need for air after being driven a long way at an exhausting pace. The animals were relieved to finally rest when each rider pulled back on the reins to bring them to a stop.

Aragorn looked around the group but no matter how many times he scanned them there was not a single sign of his elf friend…except an empty horse and a bow.

"Thranduil, you made it at last." Lord Elrond said with a dip of his head. "Where is Legolas?"

At the mere mention of the name the elven King started to get agitated. He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle and snuck looks back behind him – as if expecting his son to have merely fallen behind. Yet he knew the truth.

Finally Thranduil made eye contact with Elrond. "He's been taken hostage." He whispered, throwing his head into his hands.

Aragorn had to do a double-take, checking once more over the few riders for his friend. What he thought he heard though was correct. His face turned from surprise to a furious statue.

He subconsciously released his grip on Elrohir but the elf didn't flee, he was too confused by what he had heard.

"Taken? By who Thranduil?" Elrond gasped, taking a small step backwards.

"By Hithon, Elrond, he has come back! He calls himself 'Vehiron' now. He has taken my son in exchange for…"

"For?"

The elven King looked up and around the crowd and his expression turned to stone. He sighed and dismounted his horse, taking slow strides over to Elrond. It was clear he was trying to suppress some kind of feeling but Aragorn couldn't tell what.

"This conversation is best held behind closed doors."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Behind closed doors it was. Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and Morfindiel were shut behind the doors of Elrond's chambers talking in hushed whispers.

Aragorn, Elrohir, and Elladan had all forgotten their earlier business and took to pressing their ears against the wooden blockade. It was hard to make out a single word one said to the other on the inside and after a half-hour they decided to give up.

Aragorn found himself pacing back and forth in the courtyard, where he normally came to calm himself. Yet the flowing waters of the fountain did nothing to settle the human's nerves.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face the twins; who sat on the bench thinking to themselves. "Who is Hithon?"

The two elves shared a knowing glance. Elladan received a nod from his twin and stood up.

"Hithon used to be one of Thranduil's advisors years ago. In fact, the two were so close that they could be considered brothers. It is said they shared all knowledge, not a thing one knew that the other did not. Well one day Thranduil told Hithon something of great importance. So great that Hithon himself took men to go and search for whatever it was. Well-"

Elrohir piped in, "-weeks after he left, Thranduil started to get nervous. There was not a sign of Hithon or any of the men he took along. He sent a search party out for them but they came back empty."

Elladan gave him a look of death and cuffed him on the head before continuing. "Yes, they came back with no knowledge of what happened to Hithon and the others. Thranduil was devastated and found great sadness in the thought of losing his friend, his brother. However, life had to go on and he needed someone to fill his place. So after the mourning was over he appointed Morfindiel as the new advisor – as you know Morfindiel a great friend to his son and over time a good friend to Thranduil as well."

The elf exaggerated a long, drawn-out breath so that he could continue on. Aragorn was all ears, and quite impatient to hear the rest.

"Much to the all of Mirkwood's surprise, Hithon returned three years later. He strode up to a shocked Thranduil and claimed he had 'found it at last!' Well, he and the King then had a secretive conversation – ultimately leading to Thranduil becoming the safe keeper of the object. Then afterwards Hithon had found out that Morfindiel, of whom he loathes, had taken his place as advisor. As you can imagine Hithon was furious! He tried to assassinate Morfindiel but was caught just in time. Thranduil was greatly upset at but couldn't bring himself to do anything harmful to his friend. So for a punishment of his crime he banished Hithon from Mirkwood, never to return."

Aragorn stood motionless; trying to think over the information he had just been told. "I do not understand though. Why has he taken Legolas?"

Elrohir shook his head, "I am guessing that whatever it was that Hithon left to Thranduil he wants back, Estel." The elf told his brother.

"How does Elrond come into this-"

Elladan cut Aragorn off quickly. "Ah yes, Hithon and Thranduil discussed whatever it was with ada before Hithon departed on the journey. Somehow he too is linked into all of this."

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation<span>

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy

Names

- **Hithon**: Is the name Vehiron used to go by.

- **Vehiron**: Hithon's new name. It roughly means something along the lines of 'lordly'.


	4. A Spy in their Midst?

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

**For my readers. Thanks for the reviews! I am afraid though I cannot answer your questions. You will have to read/wait and find out what exactly the item is. Sorry!  
><strong>

I have two stories going I will write for both - no worries, **review and share your thoughts?**

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the translation of them at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 4: A Spy in their Midst?**

* * *

><p>Somehow, even before he began to start functioning again, Legolas had a terrible feeling. He felt an empty pit in his stomach where food should belong and an aching pain all over his body. He had to try hard to remember why he was actually here and why he felt extremely bad.<p>

That was when memories flooded back and he had a sudden urge to strangle an elf named Vehiron.

With great effort he opened his eyes – then instantly regretted it. The light of day blinded him and his eyelids reflectively closed to shut it out. It wasn't hard to conclude that the sun was high in the sky and as healthy as ever; unlike him.

There were footsteps approaching and tried to cover his head beneath his arms, yet the chains around his wrists kept him from doing so. Even with his eyes closed he could tell the blaring sunlight was blocked by the shadow of the figure, and Legolas tried not to feel too grateful about it.

"Have a nice nap?" mocked a cruel voice.

There was a sound of splashing, as if water was washing over the sides of a bucket. That is exactly what it was. New adrenaline shot through his body as a cold waterfall of water drenched him from foot to toe.

His eyes were now opened wide, blood was pumping, and he had actually managed to get to his knees. Yet obviously he moved a little too fast for the world seemed to swirl around in a dizzy haze. _'Get a grip!' _he thought to himself and concentrated on the ground.

Fuzziness, dizziness, and all other fatigue slowly started to diminish – but the pain grew stronger. He noticed the slashes on his body that he received the night of his capture were left untouched. They bristled on the verge of possible infection.

He had to clutch his jaw together to remain in control. The one with the now empty bucket cleared their throat, "I'll give you a moment to settle in." and walked away.

For some reason Legolas highly doubted he would ever get to 'settle in'. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he wanted to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thranduil I know how you are feeling, but we cannot give it to him no matter what the cost is." Lord Elrond spoke with his voice calm and controlled, but almost cracked when it reached the last words.

This invoked anger from the King. He cursed in his elven tongue, distress poisoning the tone of his words. For him it was as if the whole world was working to bring him down. The worst part of it was that his own son was going to be crushed under its massive weight.

"You don't understand, Elrond! This is my son. My SON."

Morfindiel, from where he stood backed against the wall, flinched at the outraged King. He could feel the tension in the air grow stronger as the conflict drove on, refusing to be resolved. The dark haired elf tried his best to only speak up when necessary. He feared that getting caught in the line of fire would do no good to the situation.

Elrond sighed and sat down. "I realize that, Thranduil. Yet we could try another way to get him back. You know I would never abandon Legolas." He said and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Another way? Tell me one."

"I do not wish to spill elven blood, but if it comes to prove necessary than we fight for him."

"Fight?" Morfindiel asked, acknowledging this as one of the times to speak. "Vehiron is cunning. I think he will be excepting something like that."

Thranduil stopped in his pacing tracks and stood still. Silence crept around the room for once during this whole ordeal and they all finally got a chance to think clearly. The elf King was the first to speak, "No, he expects me to give it to him."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully and stood from his desk chair. He quickly crossed the room to overview the maps placed conveniently on the table. He moved his fingers across the parchment, most especially over Mirkwood forest.

"Where will he be waiting?"

"If Vehiron is still the Hithon I knew, here." Thranduil informed as he stepped up beside the elf.

Morfindiel sighed, "I still think fighting is not the best tactic here. I don't see why we can't just give him the-"

They all heard it. From outside the doors there was a soft thud and a scuttling of feet down the hallway. Someone had been listening, or tried to listen from the outside. Lord Elrond said not a word and walked with silent footsteps to the door; opening it wide to peer out.

Alas he caught no glimpse of the spy but heard them taking off around the corner.

"Who was it?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond sighed, "I can only guess. Yet I assume it must have been either the Twins or Estel."

However, as wise as the elf is…he was wrong.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aragorn was getting quite angry with things. Elrond, Thranduil, and Morfindiel had been in the room for two hours discussing whatever it was they were discussing. He knew that Legolas was out there somewhere kidnapped by a vengeful elf and having valar knows what done to him.

He pounded his fists upon his bedroom wall and bowed his head in defeat. His friend, his best friend, was in trouble and no one was doing anything about it. Not to mention Elrond wasn't allowing him to be a part of what was going on.

Elrohir, who was standing at the open door to his brother's room watching Aragorn, cleared his throat.

The human jumped in surprise and spun around to see the elf and his twin behind him. "Sorry…" he whispered half to them.

"Do not apologize, Estel. Though the pounding was a bit much." Elladan teased, but received an elbow to the gut by Elrohir.

Aragorn, though in a foul mood, couldn't help but smile at their childish ways. He took a deep breath and lowered himself upon his neatly kept bed. The twins – taking it as an invitation – entered slowly to sit next to him.

"I just wish we could do something and stop waiting around talking," Aragorn said, "if Thranduil has whatever it is that Hithon wants then why not give it to him? You would think his son to be of greater importance."

To his right Elrohir smiled a guilty smile, "We did learn something new out by listening in."

Aragorn instantly sat at attention, his eyes wide with interest and a new flare of hope arisen in his heart. Until he heard the next string of words.

"It isn't exactly good news though."

His shoulders sagged back down. The little embers of hope had just been put out with those simple words. "No matter what it is, I still want to know." He told them, and looked forward out the window.

Elrohir nodded gravely and continued on; "Thranduil no longer has what it is Hithon – I mean Vehiron – wants. That is why he has come to seek ada's help. We think Elrond may have it."

The last sentence caught his attention the most. It proved more or less that Elrond was tied into it all, which ultimately meant Aragorn was tied into it. At least that was what he liked to think. He wanted some reason to think he could be a part of figuring out how to get his elven friend back.

"_If _he has it, then why doesn't he give it to Thranduil in exchange for Legolas?"

"That is the question isn't it? Unfortunately we do not know." Elladan said, putting a reassuring hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"We could always ask ada up front? He couldn't bear to see his poor Estel in a state of distress." Elrohir laughed and nudged him. Aragorn simply shook his head at the ground with a small smile on his face.

Suddenly they all stopped. Stopped talking, moving, and even breathing. Their ears were intent on the sound that came from down the hall. It was almost as if someone small tripped, got up, and then ran off in a hurry. It was so faint though that it seemed almost unnatural. Moments afterwards they heard a creaking echo.

"Elrond's chamber doors!" Aragorn whispered, knowing by heart the sound of them.

Yet after a few moments the creaking came once more as the door shut, and then a click of a lock going back into place.

"That was…odd?" Elladan said and shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation<span>

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy


	5. Against Command

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

**For my readers. Thanks for the reviews! I felt that little happened in the last chapter and that I owed you much here you go! **

**To Wtiger5: Thank you very much! I almost feel pity for Vehiron knowing two vengeful elves and a human seeking blood come his way. But then again, the antagonist isn't meant to be pitied.  
><strong>

I have two stories going I will write for both - no worries, **review and share your thoughts?**

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the translation of them at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 5: Against Command**

* * *

><p>Despite the worries of Morfindiel; Lord Elrond and King Thranduil planned for a fight. This time it was hardly a secretive matter. The entire house of Elrond knew that they were planning for a journey to rescue the Mirkwood Prince due to the keen ears and the chatter mouths of the Twins.<p>

The building and all of its people were in a buzz going about attending to the necessities. Those of which include weapons, armor, and horses. No one was sitting idle for more than a few minutes of rest.

That was beside Thranduil and Morfindiel. They themselves after a long and tiring day went to acquire much rest in order for them to leave fit tomorrow. They took to the guest rooms and there they were left in an undisturbed sleep.

As for Elrond he strode down the halls with Aragorn on his tail, asking of his part in this. Whether he would be among those fighting or among those in charge of strictly the saving of Legolas, each time the elf said not a word.

Finally as the preparations were starting to settle down, Aragorn had got his chance. Elrond was hidden away in his chambers thinking to himself in solitude. He hated to do it but he knew no other way. He disturbed the elf's peace by taping lightly on the open door.

"Estel." Elrond greeted and stood from the chair. "Please ion-nin, come in."

Aragorn thanked him with a nod of his head and crept into the room. He took a seat opposite of the desk and placed his hands on his lap, a look of quiet rebellion in his eyes.

"Ada, I realize you think it dangerous for either I or the Twins to accompany you in the fight." Aragorn began. "Yet I think we have show time again that we are capable of handling what is thrown before our paths. We can prove valuable to Thranduil, and you know how much I wish to help in the saving of Legolas."

Elrond sighed and bowed his head, his eyes closed tightly. "I am sorry but I cannot allow you to come." He spoke softly.

"But-"

"No."

"Please if you would only-"

"No."

"Legolas is my friend! You cannot deny me this chance to help him!"

"No, Estel! That is my final say!" Elrond roared. "You are dismissed."

Aragorn opened his mouth as if to say something, yet no words were spoken. The two sat breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes not daring to look away. Finally Aragorn angrily pushed the chair backwards and walked out without a look back. He stormed down the halls leaving footprints of exasperation. _'How can he say no?' _he thought to himself as he walked out to the courtyard.

The sun slowly sunk bellowed the mountains as dawn came nearer. It cast a dull light across Rivendell and shadowed that which is meant to be hidden.

He lashed out at the green grass and kicked along small pebbles. He tried his best to think of more he could say, more he could do. Anything to make Elrond change his decision. There was nothing though that he had not done to appeal to him.

At last he sighed, "Fine. I guess I will have to go on my own say." He said aloud to himself.

"About time! We are coming with you."

Aragorn jumped with fear and whipped around to see the Twins had followed him. Both shared a grin that stretched to their ears and their eyes were alit with defiance. They enjoyed mischief and rule breaking as much as they enjoyed tormenting Estel in silly games.

He smiled back at them, knowing even if he wanted to he couldn't stop them from coming. Three is a better group than one. He put a hand on each elves' shoulder and nodded.

"We leave tonight then, to get a head start." Aragorn suggested.

With the agreement of the Twins they secretively geared for the journey into Mirkwood. All the while a nimble figure in the shadows watched from afar, hearing every word spoken between the trio.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At last the time came when the lights of Elrond's room were put out and he departed for his bed. The three brothers had waited patiently until this very moment to put their escape plan into motion. Elrohir slyly snuck out to fetch the horses while Elladan and Aragorn packed the supplies.

Each took great care to be as silent as possible. It was easier done by the two elves than their human partner in this plan. Though it proved an unnecessary threat as their plans were finished without being sighted.

Aragorn couldn't bear to leave without a word of where he was going, so he left a note for Elrond under the door and followed the twins out to the saddled horses.

"Ah, just like you brother to have a guilty conscience of our doings. Alas you leave a note to inform of our departing! We could've delayed it far longer if they were to figure it out themselves." Elladan teased and mounted his horse.

He was seated upon a small black stallion, while his twin upon a speckled white one. Aragorn ignored the comment and mounted his own chestnut mare. It was true what the elf said; but he could not leave without giving the note nonetheless. He owed it to Elrond to do so.

They shared a glance and silently kicked their steeds forward. The animals leaped into the air and they were off. The pounding of the horses' hooves drowned into the night as they rode farther from Rivendell.

Aragorn just knew the trouble they all would be in after the fight. Yet he felt that no matter the punishment, Legolas' rescue was worth it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No!" the strangled cry of Elrond echoed throughout the household.

It had been hours after the trio left and the morning sun was just beginning to wake. Lord Elrond woke from his sleep to find none other than a white envelope tucked preciously beneath the door. His heart fell into despair and anxiety when he read what was written.

Into his room barged guards, who had heard the Master Elf cry out. "What is wrong?" one asked him, slowly approaching.

"Call upon King Thranduil. I need to speak with him immediately." He informed the elf.

The elf bowed and rushed from the room and off down the hallway. Elrond waited, pacing back and forth until the soles of his feet were raw. Worry radiated off of him like sparks of fire. At last the Sindarin elf arrived with Morfindiel trailing along.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked as he entered the doorway, his appearance one of disturbed sleep.

Elrond gave the letter to him and waited patiently as he read, pacing yet again back and forth.

"How did they leave without notice?" Thranduil asked astounded.

"For that I do not know. Yet there is more that troubles me than you know. Please take a seat, you as well Morfindiel."

The three elves sat around in a circle, two awaiting the third to speak. It seemed like a lifetime before anyone heard a word.

"I ask that you forgive me, Thranduil, for I have failed you." Elrond said with a bow of his head.

The King of the Woodland Realm sat in confusion of what the elf was trying to convey. "Failed me how? You could never fail me, friend."

Elrond took a deep sigh, concerning those in the room further. "Estel is the safe keeper. I gave it to him soon after you gave it to me, for I felt it was best kept there. He knows nothing of what it is and thinks it as a heirloom. He always keeps it upon his person as I instructed. Yet that has now proven a grave mistake on my part."

The elf stood up and looked out the bright windows that over viewed Rivendell. "Estel holds it with him now as he rides off to save Legolas . . . Bringing it straight into the hands of Vehiron as we speak."

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation<span>

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy

- **Ion-nin**: My Son


	6. Not Quite as Planned

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

**For my readers. Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you all like it so far. By the way, what is your guess on what the item is? Or what would you yourself make the item be? I am interested to see.  
><strong>

I have two stories going I will write for both - no worries, **review and share your thoughts?**

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the translation of them at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 6: Not Quite as Planned**

* * *

><p>It had been at least two or three days since Legolas had been captured. He was trying his best not the lose track of time yet the enemy was determined to keep him unconscious. That made things especially hard. For now though he was allowed to – hopefully – stay up with open eyes for an entire day. That was what he was promised, yet no one could b lame him for being weary about their promises.<p>

The blonde haired elf sat on the edge of the enemy camp bound by chains to a large tree trunk. It was based in a clearing of the Mirkwood forest and a fire was set directly in the middle.

Huddled around the flames were other Elves that took part in his kidnapping; eating in a foul manner as they shoved food into their mouths. He looked away trying to stop his empty stomach from roaring in his ears. They had hardly fed him anything but crumbs since he had been.

There was a tent across the camp from him that held inside none other than Vehiron. Legolas could see his shadow looming about on the inside cleaning his delicate dagger. The cruel elf treated the weapons as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

So far, Legolas' knowledge of what Vehiron wanted from his father was scarce. No one spoke a name nor described it in anyway. He started to wonder if the only one who actually knew was Vehiron himself. If that was true than these rogue elves were being lead on by only a promise. A promise without proof.

The sun was slowly being raised into the sky, signaling the coming of morning.

He tirelessly worked to free his hands of the chains. So far he had only managed to rub his skin raw. If any of the elves had seen him doing so they would swiftly overtake him and he would drift into darkness. He was tired of seeing darkness.

'_They will come.' _He tried to reassure himself, though his hope was dwindling. He had been waited for his father to arrive. Yet he expected them to bring a fight instead of the object. That was what he wanted. Vehiron deserved nothing. Especially when he was using Legolas to get to it.

"Ai!" he hissed softly.

A sharp imperfection in the chains slit his finger, opening up yet another wound that would be left untended. He cursed in his elvish tongue and continued on.

He could feel his wrists starting to slip ever slowly from the restraints and a flicker of hope ran through him. Maybe they wouldn't have to come after all. He could make it out of here in one piece and there would be no need for fighting or giving in.

Suddenly there was a fluttering of the tent and Legolas quickly stopped his escape plan. Vehiron strode out of his hiding and walked with a thoughtful look around the camp. He would every now and then look into the sky as if the stars were calling to him. The other elves took no notice, so Legolas concluded that this was a regular behavior.

This for Legolas was a time to get more answers. He took a deep breath, "Vehiron!"

The silver haired elf turned his crisp face towards the captive and smiled. "Yes?"

"I want to know why. Why did you turn against Morfindiel back when? What did you leave to my father? Why did you become the enemy? You were like an uncle to me…someone I admired and looked up too."

His smiled faltered slightly and he turned away. The elf ran a finger over his blade cautiously. It took a few moments for him to answer.

"Why?" Vehiron said. "Your father was like my brother. He replaced me, Legolas, replaced me with Morfindiel. I was angered and did some things I shouldn't have but do not regret."

"As for my other questions?" Legolas prompted.

"What I left to Thranduil is between us and Lord Elrond."

The blonde elf cocked his head to the side. This was news to him, but he quickly fixed his posture. He was certain Vehiron didn't mean to mention the elf's name nor did he realize that he did so yet.

"And?"

"I became your _father's_ enemy because he betrayed me. I am no enemy to you directly. You are sadly though his son, something he loves over everything else. So you were the wisest choice in achieving what I want." Vehiron said on the verge of irritation. "You say I was like an uncle…yet you chose Morfindiel over me."

Legolas gaped at him, "I never _chose _anyone-"

"Lies!" Vehrion screeched and in his outrage threw his dagger towards the boy.

Legolas reacted quickly and rolled out of the line of fire. It was a close call though for it skimmed over his shoulder where his head once was and got stuck in the tree behind him. As he dodged he felt the chains strain, and he used this small sliver of opportunity.

He pulled with all of his force against the chains and by his great relief his aching hands came free. The elf stumbled backwards but tried his best not to lose his footing – and sprinted off into the woods clumsily.

"Get him! Don't let him escape!" a voice shrieked behind him.

There was the shuffling of feet and cries of pursuit as he ran on. His only goal was to get further away and hopefully find a safe hiding place. He crashed through the rough branches and fumbled over the luscious green bushes. He felt terrible about disturbing the forest but he knew he could apologize later.

There was a whizzing sound as arrows flew over his head. The enemy wasn't going to give up and neither was he. Suddenly though a fiery pain spread through his thigh as an arrow met its mark. He let out a small cry and stumbled forward into a tree.

Sure enough the arrow had pierced his skin and drove itself firmly into his left leg. He grimaced at the sight and had to look away.

He could hear his pursuers getting closer. The space between him and freedom was ever closing. He had to move on, he had to keep going. Legolas knew he had to ignore the pain all over his body and just run. So run was what he did.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aragorn and the Twins had made quite a headway since the early morning. They had put miles between them and Rivendell and drew miles closer to Mirkwood. The sun was barely in the sky now and shed a little light on the beaten dirt road.

"So . . . what's the plan?" Elrohir asked.

Aragorn looked ahead with a stern expression, "The plan is to look for Legolas in the forest, rescue him, and return him home safely."

"Not to mention return _ourselves_ back safely." Elladan chuckled.

"What happens if we don't find him? What happens if we do, and we are too late? We don't have the slightest idea where to start looking." Elrohir said with a doubtful tone.

Aragorn didn't reply and kicked his chestnut mare forward down the pathway. It was true everything the elf said. They left Rivendell without a better plan in mind and not an idea of where to go searching. He didn't dare though let his own doubt spoil the trip.

They three walked on silently until their group came upon it at last. Before their eyes were trees that stretched outwards. They rustled in the breeze but they also had a dark gloom to them. The sun didn't wish to shine so brightly inside of the brush so shadows were casted every which way.

Aragorn stopped his steed and lighted his lantern, attaching it to the saddle of his horse. The Twin did the same and came to a stop by their brother. They sat looking at the trees for what seemed like a lifetime.

"This view is nice but I don't think we will spot Legolas from here." Elladan said. He slapped down the reins and his horse was the first to ride off.

The other two shared a glance before following after, gaining flight down the small declination of the hill. It took a matter of mere moments for them to finally enter into the forest. The minute they did so they all felt a strange sense of fear.

Their horses didn't much like it either and wanted to turn back. Yet their riders drove them on further in. A slight fog was set upon the ground and the early morning mist was chilling. The three were starting to wonder why anyone would want to dwell in here.

They rode in silence for they feared that if they spoke they would disturb an unknown force. They did indeed bring weapons but planned to use them for a different fight. In fact they brought Legolas' bow and quiver along should he be strong enough to need it.

They were about a mighty way into the forest by now when they all stopped suddenly. There was a rustling in the bushes to their left. They each pulled out a weapon wearily, not knowing what lay behind the foggy brush.

It grew louder and louder until suddenly a figure crashed through onto the road! At first it was hard to recognize who was under the tangled and matted blonde hair. It was the icy blue eyes that gave him away.

Aragorn gasped, "Legolas!"

But there was more rustling signaling the sound of pursuers, and the sound of a coming fight.

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation (recap)<span>

- **Hir-nin**: My Lord

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy

- **Ion-nin**: My Son

- **Penneth**: Young One


	7. Fight for Power

**A/N: **I do not own anything except character's not found in the books/movies. LoTR belongs solely to J.R.R Tolkien.

**Rated: **T

**For my readers. Thanks for the reviews! I am so glad you all like it so far.  
><strong>

I need to apologize for taking longer for this chapter! I would have updated sooner but I had not written a word of it yet. My only reasons/excuses are School, Easter, and the coming of guests to my house. So again sorry for the delay and I hope this one lives up to your expectations, **review and share your thoughts?**

By the way, the words in Elvish you can find the translation of them at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Never Again<strong>

**Chapter 7: Fight for Power**

* * *

><p>Suddenly a figure crashed through the rustling bushes and stumbled onto the ground. At first it was hard to recognize who was under the tangled and matted blonde hair, but the icy blue eyes gave his identity away.<p>

Aragorn gasped, "Legolas!"

The elf tried his best to regain his footing, but failed miserably in that task. He whimpered softly in pain for the arrow that pierced his leg felt as if it was ablaze with flames. Aragorn, recovering from the shock, leaped from his steed and ran over to the fallen elf.

Elrohir and Elladan took a moment longer than the human but nonetheless did much the same. Aragorn kneeled before Legolas and felt a sense of sadness and anger creep over him. An arrow protruded through Legolas' leg, he had multiple untended wounds, and bruises the shade of dark purple were scattered across his body.

Yet they had little time to do anything for there was more rustling in the bushes, and the sound of the enemy in pursuit cried out through the forest. Aragorn cursed under his breath and drew a sword from its sheath. The human took a protective stance over the elven Prince and readied for a fight.

The Twins instantly withdrew their own weapons and aimed in the direction of the noise. Elrohir quickly unlatched Legolas' bow and quiver from the horse and set it on the ground beside the elf – in case he should find himself in need of it.

Only a moment came to pass when finally the enemy was upon them. The fight started when they came into their line of sight, and arrows flew through the air. Swords clashed against another with the lust for blood. The enemies outnumbered the four but they weren't giving up easily. They have trained hard for a time like this and fought valiantly.

Vehiron watched from the tree line, a malicious smile was painted upon his dark face and he traced the blade of his small dagger. It received not a single notch when it hit the tree – his original mark was the Prince.

Slowly the silver haired elf crept around the battlefield in a calm matter, with his grey eyes focused on Legolas. Yet his intentions didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn.

"Protect Legolas!" The human cried out to his brothers, swiping his sword across the chest of an enemy.

Elrohir was lost in battle against multiple foes, so he found no opportunity to free himself and help the Prince. It was Elladan who swiftly leaped through a gap in the battle and found his way over to the blonde elf, meeting Vehiron in the middle.

"Stand down, son of Elrond." Vehiron spat. "You do not wish to cross blades with me. This elf, Prince of the Woodland Realm, isn't worth a life such as yours."

"I always defend a friend in need, for my life is not a concern of mine. Yet I think it is you who shall perish today, not I or the others." Elladan replied and raised his sword.

The dark elf's smile fell as he too raised his weapon. His small dagger looked as if a joke against Elladan's long blade. Yet when their battle commenced the silver haired elf was swiftly and with his dagger blocked each attack, holding his own quite well.

Legolas watched where he sat, feeling helpless in the fight. He had however managed to drag himself to a tree to lean his tired body against. In his hand he gripped his bow but had not the strength to string it. His vision blurred slightly through the increasing pain of his arrow wound.

Slowly the blonde elf retracted the weapon from his leg, trying his best not to cry out in agony. He felt as if the world around him shifted and his eyes started to glaze over. From the tip of the arrow a cruel liquid dripped onto the ground. To his horror he knew exactly what it was; poison. The arrow had been poisoned.

Across the path Aragorn was tiring. Each blow had to be used with brute force, in an attempt to overpower his foes. He had to constantly dodge and resume in a repetitive manner. Elrohir wasn't doing any better. He had gone from using a bow on his enemies to drawing out a sword. He too felt the burn in his muscles as the fight dragged on.

Elladan was fiercely holding his own against his calm opponent. However, each time he struck his move was blocked. He was pushing Vehiron farther from Legolas however, and the dark elf noticed but gave no sign of going offense.

In the distance the pounding of hooves echoed through the trees. They could only hope that it was comrades rather than more foes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The moment after Lord Elrond spoke to King Thranduil and Morfindiel they set off. They had realized the great peril the elves and human had put themselves in and delayed their journey no longer. They had come to find that three horses were missing from the stables and weapons were misplaced as well. Legolas' bow and quiver were not to be found. All concluded in the end to be taken with the young trio.

They rode with ferocity out of Rivendell, desperate to catch up with the riders. Each had different thought on their mind. Thranduil feared still for his son. The very thought of losing him was tearing his heart in two. Yet he knew that he could not give up the sacred item to Vehiron, for it would be a decision quite foolish. Mixed emotions swarmed through him not at all helping with his nerves.

Elrond, though at peace on the outside, felt a weight heavier than all of Arda upon his chest. Not only were his two elven sons in peril, but the human he had come to consider as his own was as well. It seemed he was at jeopardy of losing almost everything he loved deeply. Only his dear Arwen was safe from harm. Though he also feared the item in the hands of Vehiron, it was pushed further from his mind with each troubled thought.

Morfindiel in a way felt he was at fault here. For it was he who had taken the place of the once known Hithon. It was he who angered the elf and drove him to his breaking point. Now he felt that it was also he who had driven Vehiron to kidnap his dear friend Legolas, as well as push Estel and the Twins to go in pursuit of the Prince. He now wished he had declined the offer of the King years before and waited longer from the return of Hithon. If any of them died he would feel the heaviest guilt over all.

It took them time, but not nearly as long as Elrond's sons, to reach the borders of the place known as Mirkwood. They too felt the chilling sense of dread as they entered cautiously. Thranduil and his elven company were used to it all and rode forward without a look over their shoulders. Elrond and his men were more weary and trekked slowly behind the King's group.

"How shall we know where to look?" Morfindiel asked from ahead.

"Hopefully we shall find them before they make a mistake, or listen for the sounds of clashing swords." Thranduil replied solemnly, cringing at the latter.

They rode onwards paying attention to the slightest detail around them. In the dirt were fading footprints of hooves. It signaled that the group had indeed followed upon the path for now. It wasn't long until they heard a sound.

"Shh!" Elrond hissed.

Each listened intently to the sounds of the woods. Over the subtle breeze there was a soft clang. It repeated itself as it echoed through the woods. They knew all too well what the sound was from past experiences in their lives. It was the sound of a battle.

They each exchanged a glance and slapped down the reins. Their horses shot off down the path, their hooves drumming against the ground. The clanging sound grew louder as they approached, and in the short distance they saw it at last. The group was locked in battle with the opposing elves. Crimson blood stained the ground as well as the clothing their each wore.

In the midst of the fighting Elrond could see his three sons alive and well, but tiring fast with each blow. He cried out in elvish and his guards leaped from their steeds and jumped into battle. Thranduil and Morfindiel dismounted their own horses and they and their company joined in as well.

"Estel!" Elrond cried out to the man, "seek strength and find protection."

Aragorn turned to his father's cry and noticed the arrival of help. Yet this request was somewhat strange in a way he couldn't understand. Now that they had the upper hand he should push on with the battle, not find a way out. He felt reluctant to not follow the orders of his ada but dared not relieve his hold in the fight.

Thranduil and thrown himself fiercely in battle beside Elrohir, helping the young elf fight off the foes. Together they cut down their enemies, but not as swiftly as they would hope. Yet each knew that at an advantage with a slow pace was better than a risk with speed.

"Elladan!" Elrond shrieked over the voices in terror.

Morfindiel turned to see what had caused the lord elf's uproar. Across the pathway one of the twins were locked in battle with none other than Vehiron. It appeared that Elladan was holding his own, until the dark elf realized he was pressed for time. He dodged the young elf's attack and swung his dagger ferociously at Elladan. The dark haired elf was caught off guard at this sudden motion and the weapon swept across him on the right.

Elladan cried out in pain and fell to the ground holding his wounded side. Vehiron's smile returned and slowly he stepped over the pained elf and strode towards a fallen Legolas. Morfindiel felt a surge of great angst at the two actions and maneuvered through the battlefield. At last he came head to head with the silver haired elf.

"It has been a long time since we crossed blades, Morfindiel." Vehrion hissed, stopping in his tracks.

"It has indeed, but I assure you this time will be our last!" Morfindiel screeched and attacked the elf.

* * *

><p><span>Language Translation (recap)<span>

- **Hir-nin**: My Lord

- **Ada**: Dad/Daddy

- **Ion-nin**: My Son

- **Penneth**: Young One


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Hey there, this is the author. I know this is long over-due, and I apologize for the readers who have been waiting for an update of any kind. I am here right now though to ask you guys a question.

**Q.** Looking over it now, I am not thrilled with my writing in this story. I was wondering if you guys want me to rewrite this story (and continue updating it afterwards with more chapters) OR just update it with new chapters and leave the old ones as is OR should I just upload a new story with it rewritten and changed in some aspects - almost a whole new story but with some of the same details?

**A.** Feel free to answer through a Review or PM. Thank you!

In response to some answers...

**Issy: **I completely agree with you. If I rewrite it I will be sure to fix that and make them more... well, themselves. I wrote this last year when I didn't really have enough knowledge on LoTR to do so. Now, with a lot more insight and understanding, I can do this story more justice. Thank you for your opinion!

**LadyNostarielofMirkwood:** Well, my original plan was to address that in a future chapter. I apologize for your confusion! That was my fault and I should've done something to portray that idea. I thank you as well for your opinion!


End file.
